


a change in our future

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: Complications [7]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, look they're all gay and they live together because i can, mentioned amelia/teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Two years into their relationship, Owen and Casey have a talk in an on-call room.





	a change in our future

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Alice is Teddy and Owen's child (i just came up with a random name)
> 
> i'm into deep in this ship 
> 
> the title has nothing to do with this fic i just couldn't think of anything else 
> 
> enjoy

Two years into their relationship the two of them had both on call, and they were laying on a bed in the on-call room, hoping a pager wouldn't go off because both of them were almost dead on their feet. 

“We should move in together,” Casey whispered softly, he wasn't sure if he was fully talking to Owen. 

“What?” Owen whispered back, thinking he might have misheard the younger man. 

Casey sat up slightly so he could look his boyfriend in the eye, “We should move in together.” 

Owen smiled softly, “It's not that simple, darling. I'm taking care of three kids, and living with Amelia and Teddy.” 

“So I move into your house, it won't make that much of a difference, I pretty much live there already,” Casey said. 

“It's always different once you start living together, especially when there are already six people living there, three of which are kids.” 

“Betty’s almost eighteen,” Casey pointed out. 

“Still, you wouldn't just be moving in with me. You'd be moving in with Leo, and Amelia, and Teddy, and Alice, and Betty! You'd be put on the damn chore chart that nobody follows, and have to act like Teddy's cooking doesn't taste like crap, and listen to Leo and Alice talk about preschool, and put up with Teddy and Amelia acting like they aren't falling in love with each other, and you'd have to talk to Betty about how it's okay that she still has another year to go in high school, how it's not her fault, you'll be forced to listen to whatever County Music station Teddy put on, and you'll have to binge watch “Palace” because we all watch it and make fun of all the inaccuracies!” Owen ranted. 

Casey kissed him, it was a quick kiss. After he had pulled back, he spoke, “Owen Hunt, I am so completely and undeniably in love you, and all of that? Of what you just described? I want it all, I want to be a part of that.” 

“You're young, Casey, you should want more than that.” 

Casey chuckled lightly, “But here I am, telling you exactly what I want, and that is to be apart of your crazy home.” 

Owen sighed, not out of exasperation for once, but because he couldn't express the feeling it gave him when Casey had said that, “I'll need to talk to Teddy and Amelia. Hell, I'll need to talk to everyone, okay? But, I think I already know what they're going to say.” 

Casey was ecstatic, practically buzzing with excitement. 

Just then one of their pagers went off, the two of them groaned in unison before checking to see who had been paged. 

Later when Owen would bring up the conversation he and Casey had in the on-call room, he would be met with shouts of “of course” from Teddy, and “why are you even asking?” from Amelia, and confused Leo asking “doesn't he already live with us?” 

And even later, when Casey was spending the first night in the bed that was now theirs, Owen would be pulling him closer and wondering why it took this long to be in that position.

**Author's Note:**

> look i'm gonna sit here and enjoy my fucking fluff and there is nothing you can do about it 
> 
> comments & kudos are what keep me sane in this hell of cowen!


End file.
